Alejandro
Alejandro Burromuerto was a contestant, the main antagonist and one of the finalists of Total Drama World Tour. He was one of the three newcomers to the series, and was a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He returned as the robot, serving as Chris's assistant, but later became a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Role in the series Alejandro is one of Sonja's enemies at first until he decides to join with Sonja and the others in her adventures. He appeared in some episodes of Kirby Right Back At Ya when he is spying on Sonja and Alister, watching them date. Personality On the surface, Alejandro appears to be a polite, dashing, charming gentleman, but underneath he is dark and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional persuasion to advance him further in the game. He has proven to be one of the show's deadliest contestants, the number of eliminations he has caused is rivalled only by Heather. Alejandro was born in Spain and later moved to Canada. Alejandro is very proud of his Hispanic heritage. He will frequently speak in his native language on the show, especially when he is frustrated. An extremely well-developed talent of his is smooth talking himself in or out of a situation. He names his best quality his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds". Alejandro himself gloats that he "went through a lot of nannies" because of this. He has been shown to possess a large quantity of skills ranging from hypnotism to speaking several languages, thanks to his highly successful family. Alejandro's older brother, José, is one of very few people who can compete with him. He has described him as being superior in everything and is partially to blame for who he is today. Especially when dealing with Heather or using it to manipulate the girls, Alejandro has a romantic nature and has learned many lessons on the subject from his relatives. Alejandro takes pleasure in getting revenge on other contestants, such as in The EX-Files, where he hypnotizes Owen into singing and dancing for crying hysterically. This extends to Total Drama All-Stars as well, where although he insists that he still loves Heather, he is far from able to let go of a past humiliation and puts his focus into eliminating her. Eventually, they do forgive each other and begin an official relationship once both are eliminated, but when money calls, love gets left behind. Relationships Sonja Farrington Alejandro tries to charm Sonja but she is immune to it because she is with Alister. He tells her that he'll take out for dinner someday but Sonja tells him but she'll do it with Alister. When Alejandro sees Sonja and Alister chatting he gets the idea of breaking up their relationship but it repeatedly failed so many times because of their intense love. Alister Azimuth Alister and Alejandro are enemies at first when Alejandro is trying to trick Alister that Sonja dumped him because she is trying to save the galaxy, but Alister tells him that he is not dumped because he still loves Sonja, which made Alejandro really jealous. Chris Chris first introduces Alejandro as one of the contestants for the "fake season" in order to fool the others to sign up for another season. During Total Drama World Tour, Chris enjoys mocking and tormenting Alejandro, despite respecting him as a good antagonist. At the end of the season, Chris places a badly injured Alejandro into the Drama Machine in order for him to recover as well as to prevent him from filing a lawsuit against Chris. Heather The two develop their relationship further throughout Total Drama World Tour. While most of the girls are smitten with Alejandro, Heather seems fully aware that he's playing them and denies her own obvious attraction towards him. He often compliments and flirts with her, as he had done with other female contestants, while Heather often responds to with disgust to him. However, as the season gets closer to its end, Heather begins to fall for Alejandro, and Alejandro in turn, starts falling for Heather. By the end of Total Drama World Tour, the two of them confess their love for each other and have their first kiss but Heather betrays him, choosing the prize money over him. This results in Alejandro being burned alive in lava and has to be placed in a mechanical suit for a while. Two seasons later, Alejandro is finally free from the Drama Machine and continues his feud with Heather, still carrying a grudge on her for leaving him to near death. In order to make her feel guilty for what she did to him, Alejandro pretends to walk on his hands, even though his legs have already recovered. Despite their ongoing conflict, the two of them still have feelings for each other. After their elimination, the two of them finally put their differences aside and started dating.Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains